


Sweeter Than Sugar

by Bnerdler



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Established Relationship, M/M, its just disgustingly sweet, so sweet it'll melt your bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bnerdler/pseuds/Bnerdler
Summary: And yeah, he hates sweet things. (Except Allen, maybe. He loves him.)
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Sweeter Than Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this to kinda celebrate a few things. The first is that my birthday is next week (and as with my other work this is just highly self indulgent and For Me) as well as the new D.Gray-Man chapter! (Also I wrote this instead of working on LMSBYS so....)
> 
> Without further ado, here is overly sweet and absolutely tender Yullen. Enjoy <3

A piece of Kanda’s hair slips out from where its tucked behind his ear and falls into his face. He’s not sure why he agreed to wear his hair down for their coffee date today - his long hair is aggravating on the best of days, almost unbearable on the worst - but the aggravation is worth it for the starry-eyed look Allen gives him whenever he wears his hair in a style different from his normal high ponytail.

Allen scarfs down the box of a dozen assorted donuts Kanda bought him from the bakery in the seat across the table from him. Kanda has no idea how he can eat all that sugar, plus Allen had insisted that Kanda buy him the sweetest, most excessive cup of hot chocolate. (So, of course, he’d bought him that too. It’s not like Kanda was hurting for money - his foster father, Tiedoll, still gave him a hefty allowance even now that he’s a grown ass adult in his mid-twenties with a whole ass job that paid him well too. Not to mention the pension he gets from his service in the military left him with a very cushy bank account. And really, he’d blow all his money on stupid things if it made Allen smile.) All that sugar sends an uncomfortable shiver down Kanda’s spine, he doesn’t like sweet things (except Allen, maybe).

He reaches for his cup of white tea. His ring clinks against the white ceramic of the mug. It’s a thin, simple band in a light silver, a matching golden one sits on Allen’s right hand (the sensitive scarred skin of his left hand doesn’t react well to the metal). Allen had gotten the rings for the two of them last year on their third anniversary. They weren’t engagement rings or anything like that. More of a promise. A promise that no matter how much they fight, no matter how difficult life can get, they will work together to solve every problem. They will love each other and stay by each other’s side. And that meant more to either of them than a piece of paper issued by the government.

Allen chatters away through his mouthful of sugary bread about the stupid thing that Lavi did recently. He has no idea how Lenalee puts up with that idiot redhead, but those two hit it off immediately when they were all assigned to the same unit and got married as soon as the four of them were discharged from the military. That was three years ago now, and Lenalee (much to her brother’s utter despair) was heavily pregnant. Lavi was always crowing about how its twins and how potent he must be that their first kids are a set of twins. Its kinda gross and Kanda always sucker punches him in the gut when he’d bring it up. Though he has to admit, the two of them were going to make wonderful parents. A few weeks ago, they’d all gotten together to set up the nursery for them. They’d played music and danced around the room (Allen had coaxed him into slow dancing with him by pouting about how romantic Lenalee and Lavi looked swaying to the tune and Kanda was not one to ever be outdone, so he’d twirled Allen around the room much to his friend’s amusement) and painted the walls a soft, happy yellow. Kanda had bickered with Allen the whole time while they built the rocking chair they’d gifted their friends. And he’d watched Allen beam in happiness when Lavi had helped Lena sit in the chair and massaged her swollen feet and she’d sighed in contentment.

Kanda stretches his legs out under the table till the toes of his shoes nudge against Allen’s. The corners of Allen’s pink lips quirk up, but he doesn’t cut his chatter as Kanda locks his ankles with Allen’s thin, boney ones.

“Are you even listening to me?” Allen says.

“Mn. No.” Kanda responds immediately in as deadpan of a tone as he can. He lifts his cup and sips his tea to hide the smug grin threatening to break his blank face. Allen huffs and his white eyebrows scrunch together in annoyance.

“Ah, I knew that all your brain power went to growing your hair and looking pretty but I didn’t know that it was at the cost of your auditory processing.” Allen haughtily quips.

“So, you think I’m pretty?”

“That’s what you got out of that, Stupid Kanda?”

“So, you do think I’m pretty?”

“Pretty fucking stupid is what you are.” Allen sneers with no heat. Their bickering stopped being barbed years ago. Allen huffs and pulls out a strawberry frosted donut from the box.

“At least I didn’t stop growing at 174 centimeters, Beansprout.” Kanda shrugs, leaning back in his seat.

“Wow you can count, Soba for Brains?”

“Short Legs.”

“Jerk Face.” Allen narrows his lovely gray eyes into a glare.

“Eat your donut, Moron.” Kanda tips his chin at the donut held in Allen’s pale fingers.

Allen pouts and starts to nibble on his donut. It’s the seventh one he’s had this morning. They’ve known each other for years now and been dating for three (after years of dancing around their feelings while in the military, they’d finally confessed in the most cliché, embarrassing way at Lavi and Lenalee’s wedding) but Kanda still has no clue where he puts all that food he eats.

Kanda rolls his eyes and idly rubs his foot against Allen’s ankle. Even now, years later, he still thrills at being able to casually touch Allen like this. For the longest time, he never thought he would deserve this - too caught up in his own guilt and despair. He’d avoided and ignored his feelings, thrown up wall after wall that Allen had still torn down with a terrifying amount of determination, until the love that was growing within him couldn’t be boxed up and hidden in a corner of his mind. And then he’d been determined to do the same damage to Allen – break down all of his walls and make it impossible for Allen to ever give that fake, empty smile ever again, even if it meant angering him with every word he said and spitting insults he never meant. But now? Now their biting words hold no anger or misdirected hatred. Kanda’s not sure at what point their arguing became bickering and their bickering became flirting, but he never wants to go back to how it was. He can’t imagine his life without the white-haired idiot lighting up Kanda’s world.

He sighs and Allen peers at him with a hint of concern. Kanda quirks up an eyebrow at him, challenging him to say something stupid. Instead, Allen does something _incredibly_ stupid and highly adorable. He sticks out his tongue (pink in the same shade as the strawberry frosting on his donut) at Kanda. His button nose squishes up and his eyes wrinkle into half-moons. And yeah, Kanda loves him so much. He hides a smile and a light blush behind his mug of tea and averts his eyes to stare at the swirls in the grain of the wooden table.

Allen rubs his foot against Kanda’s ankle and Kanda raises his eyes up again. A strand of his fine, black hair slips into his face and he tucks it back behind his ear. Allen lifts his disgustingly sweet hot chocolate to his mouth and sips from it. When Allen sets the cup down on the table, his upper lip is covered in white whipped cream. Kanda tracks Allen’s tongue as it licks the foam from those lips. Allen misses a bit just at the curve of his cupid’s bow.

“Beansprout.” Kanda says.

“Hm?” Allen hums at him.

“You have… you missed a bit.” Kanda waves his hand in front of his own face. Allen lifts his red left hand and wipes at the corner of his mouth with his thumb, absolutely missing the whipped cream. “No… that’s not…”

Kanda gestures at his face again. He realizes that his mind might have short-circuited a little as Allen wipes at the other corner of his mouth and his soft bottom lip looks so inviting and plush.

“Did I get it?” Allen asks. Kanda sighs and sets his tea out of the way.

“No, you completely missed it. Come here, idiot.” Kanda reaches out and grabs Allen’s jaw. His hand is so big and Allen’s face so small that Kanda’s thumb brushes over the raised scar that spans the left side of Allen’s face. Allen had used to be so ashamed of this scar, he’d gotten it in the car accident that killed his father, and the survivor’s guilt had made him hide it for years behind his white hair. Kanda always made sure to trace that scar with gentle kisses like he did every other scar that littered his body, trying to show the idiot just how much he loved every bit of him with action when words failed.

Kanda shifts forward to lean across the table and grabs his napkin. He starts to raise the cloth but thinks better of it when Allen’s breath hitches. He pauses to watch as Allen’s eyes dart from Kanda’s own to his lips. Kanda’s long hair sweeps over his shoulder, creating a black curtain that blocks them from the din of the coffee shop. Kanda leans forward a bit more and presses his lips to Allen’s.

He’s instantly breathless at how sweet he tastes when he kisses Allen’s cupid’s bow where that whipped cream had been nesting. He’s so sweet. Sweet like the artificial strawberry from the donut and the decadent chocolate of his drink. Sweet like how Allen melts like a marshmallow in a mug of hot chocolate every time they kiss. Sweet like when Allen smiles at him, true and genuine. That’s the Allen he loves most.

Allen leans gently into the kiss and Kanda loses himself in the push and pull of their lips and the way that Allen’s tongue darts out to tease Kanda. Every moment, every kiss, every touch that he shares with Allen Walker is the most precious thing in his life and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Allen lets out a slow breath of air through his nose and it reminds Kanda that maybe he needs to breathe. Maybe.

He pulls back and lays his forehead against Allen’s. It’s warm with the blush that heats both of their faces.

“I love you, Allen.” He says quietly into the space between them.

“I love you too, Kanda.” Allen smiles, true and genuine. His scarred hand tucks a strand of Kanda’s silky hair behind his ear, brushing against the shell of his ear as he goes. Goosebumps rise on Kanda’s arms, despite the warm air of the coffee shop and the gray button up he wears. (It’s his favorite shirt because it reminds him of Allen’s stormy eyes.)

And yeah, he hates sweet things. (Except Allen, maybe. He loves him.)


End file.
